File
File serves as the main antagonist of the video game File.exe. It is described as a red being with four tendril-like arms protruding from its back, and is referred to as a deity within the information the game gives the player as they progress through the game it has set up for the player. History Past While not much is known about File, the game tells the player that the being is referred to as a deity, and is incredibly old, stating "I have been around a long time. Not sure how long. When did you creatures start being able to walk? Around then, I think.". In fact, it is so old, it no longer remembers its true name, instead telling the player to refer to it as simply "File". According to in-game text, File has an affinity for sharp objects, and enjoys torturing its victims with games or puzzles. The deity has already killed several people before the start of the game, and their souls are trapped in the File.EXE minigames you must play through to progress. In these games, the sprite looks much like the protagonist Raven, and you walk through a sidescrolling level, meeting several of these victims. Little Girl: The little girl appears to be a child wearing a blue dress. She has white eyes. At first, she tells the player she likes it there, but over the course of the varying minigames, she admits to having killed several people and relishing in their suffering. She claims she does not regret what she did. Lumberjack: The lumberjack is a man who appears at first to be full of grief or longing for a squirrel. As the minigames progress, he seems to become more and more erratic about not wanting to have harmed the animal. Eventually, he wields a scythe and seems to portray some sort of entity of death, even saying "Death" in binary code. Man in a Suit: The man in a suit appears to be lost. He starts out by asking "How did I get here?", and doesn't know what is going on. Eventually, he seems to become a black face on the wall, and when passed, cries out that whatever he is going through is torturous, begging for the player to help them. Cat: The cat appears in the first few minigames, and acts as a normal cat would, though at one point "roars" at the player instead of simply meowing. It appears to vanish from the video game's realm after the game changes to a more factory-like setting. Whether the cat is a victim or was just put into the game is unknown. Other Victims: In the background of one of the minigames, several black sprites are seen in the background. Some are hung, though whether they did this themselves or if it was done to them by File is unknown. Next Victims It appears File's next victim is one of two girls: the protagonist Raven, or her younger sister Lenore. Raven is a game reviewer who has moved out of her parents' house, leaving her younger sister behind. Through context clues from Lenore's emails, one can deduce that the marriage of the parents is incredibly rocky, as they appear to fight a lot. It seems that File taunts both Raven and Lenore. The final minigame involves coming across Lenore's corpse, and File croons at how long she lasted, and tells Raven that her little sister kept calling for her. He tells Raven he can choose between saving Lenore or saving herself, though it seems to be impossible to save Lenore, and the game ends with File sending the player five images. Image One: File about to kill the Little Girl. Image Two: The Lumberjack's feet, dangling from a tree (presumed hung). Image Three: The Man in a Suit's severed head on a plate, lying next to a folded suit. Image Four: A woman (presumed Lenore) tied to a chair and slumped over. Image Five: A photo of Raven from outside her home, with the words "See you soon!" written over it. MINIGAMES The game is won by completing a series of minigames. The game instructs you to "watch carefully for changes in the cursor", as the cursor will change to a raven in flight when scrolling over something interactable. When the player comes across the start of a minigame, a grey rectangular box will appear with a white question mark inside it. Clicking these will make what looks like a .TXT file (a white piece of notebook paper with one corner folded over) appear on Raven's computer screen. Opening the file will open a minigame. The first minigame gives a small tutorial in the form of showing what buttons to press to progress through the game on the screen. The landscape is normal, and nothing seems off about the previous victims. As the player progresses, the landscape changes more and more, and black entities appear and get closer with each minigame. As the minigames progress they get increasingly harder, eventually reaching their peak in a factory-like sidescrolling platforming section. Each time you talk to the victims, they become more and more erratic, revealing things about themselves. The final minigame reveals Lenore's dead body hanging from or tied to a tree. File then congratulates you on completing the game and tells you various things about Lenore's torture, before the game itself ends. Category:Internet Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Murderer